best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Baby Got Back" by Sir-Mix-A-Lot
"Baby Got Back" is a rap song from American rapper Sir-Mix-A-Lot. It was released on May 7, 1992, as the second single for his third studio album Mack Daddy. It managed to be his most successful song, reaching Number 1 in 1992. The song samples the 1986 Detroit techno song "Technicolour" by Channel One. Lyrics "Oh, my, god, Becky, look at her butt. It is so big. She looks like one of those rap guys' girlfriends. Who understands those rap guys? They only talk to her, because she looks like a total prostitute, okay? I mean, her butt, it's just so big. Ugh, I can't believe it's just so round, it's like out there, I mean, ugh, gross. Look! She's just so black!" I like big butts and I cannot lie You other brothers can't deny That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist And a round thing in your face You get sprung Wanna pull up tough 'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed Deep in the jeans, she's wearin' I'm hooked and I can't stop starin' Oh, baby, I wanna get wit'cha And take your picture My homeboys tried to warn me But that butt you got makes me so horny Oh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin You say you wanna get in my Benz? Well, use me, use me 'Cause you ain't that average groupie I've seen 'em dancin' To hell with romancin' She's wet, wet Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette I'm tired of magazines Sayin' flat butts are the thing Take the average black man and ask him that She gotta pack much back So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!) Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!) Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!) Shake that healthy butt! Baby got back! (L.A. face with an Oakland booty) Baby got back! (L.A. face with an Oakland booty) (L.A. face with an Oakland booty) I like 'em round, and big And when I'm throwin' a gig I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal Now here's my scandal I wanna get you home And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh I ain't talkin' 'bout Playboy 'Cause silicone parts are made for toys I want 'em real thick and juicy So find that juicy double Mix-a-Lot's in trouble Beggin' for a piece of that bubble So I'm lookin' at rock videos Knock-kneed bimbos walkin' like hoes You can have them bimbos I'll keep my women like Flo Jo A word to the thick soul sistas, I wanna get wit'cha I won't cuss or hit ya But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna *moan* 'Til the break of dawn Baby got it goin' on A lot of simps won't like this song 'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it And I'd rather stay and play 'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong And I'm down to get the friction on So, ladies! (Yeah!) Ladies! (Yeah) If you wanna roll in my Mercedes (Yeah!) Then turn around! Stick it out! Even white boys got to shout Baby got back! Baby got back! "Yeah, baby. When it comes to females, Cosmo ain't got nothin' to do with my selection. 36-24-36? Haha, only if she's 5'3"." So your girlfriend rolls a Honda Playin' workout tapes by Fonda But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns, hun You can do side bends or sit-ups But please don't lose that butt Some brothers wanna play that hard role And tell you that the butt ain't gold So they toss it and leave it And I pull up quick to retrieve it So Cosmo says you're fat Well, I ain't down with that! 'Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin' And I'm thinkin' 'bout stickin' To the beanpole dames in the magazines: You ain't it, Miss Thing! Give me a sista, I can't resist her Red beans and rice didn't miss her Some knucklehead tried to diss 'Cause his girls are on my list He had game but he chose to hit 'em And I pull up quick to get wit 'em So ladies, if the butt is round And you want a triple X throwdown Dial 1-900-MIX-A-LOT And kick them nasty thoughts Baby got back! Baby got back! Little in the middle but she got much back! Little in the middle but she got much back! Why It Rocks #The song has it's social commentary, saying how the media is very pushing of one body type. #The song is extremely quotable. #The production is extremely memorable. #Sir Mix-A-Lot's rapping skills are spot one. #It is extremely hilarious to sing along to. #Sir Mix-A-Lot happily embraces the song as his signature song and happily performs it in his live performances. #*In fact, he even once performed an orchestral cover of the song with the Seattle Symphony. Bad Qualities # It spawned the infamous song Anaconda. # It objectifies women. # There is a line where a white girl says “She’s just so black," which can become unintentionally racist. Videos Sir Mix-A-Lot - Baby Got Back|The song's official music video "Baby Got Back-" Sir Mix-A-Lot with the Seattle Symphony|Sir Mix-A-Lot's orchestral cover of the song with the Seattle Symphony F.R.I.E.N.D.S - I like big butts by Ross and Rachel|Chandler and Rose's version of the song in F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Shy Teen SMASHES Baby Got Back! - X Factor Global|The Lithuanian X Factor cover of the song Category:1990s Category:Hip hop Category:Comedy hip hop Category:Internet memes Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs that were later sampled Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1